Bienvenido a Silent Hill
by Juven-Lil'Ches
Summary: **Una historia de como sería mi propia experiencia en el pueblo maldito** Silent Hill, un pueblo que te hace revivir los traumas y fantasmas de tu pasado, tus peores temores y pesadillas. En este tétrico lugar deberás enfrentarlos para aprender a vivir con ellos. ¿Sobrevivirías en este lugar? Bienvenido a Silent Hill, esta es mi historia.
1. Capítulo 1 - Bienvenido a Silent Hill

**Bienvenido a Silent Hill.**

_"Aquel que olvida su pasado, esta condenado a repetirlo."_

**Silent Hill;** un pozo cárnico que alberga tus peores miedos y los traumas de tu pasado.  
La maldición de este pueblo es tan fuerte que puede atraer a cualquier persona a una dimensión alterna para que enfrente sus propios demonios, los fantasmas de su pasado. En Silent Hill tendrás que enfrentar tus traumas más profundos, incluso aquellos que no recordabas, esos recuerdos dolorosos dormidos en tu subconsciente.  
Este lugar te hará revivir esos temores, esas pesadillas y esos recuerdos que quieres dejar atrás con todo tu corazón, el pueblo los sabe todos y les va a dar vida, les dará forma y como si fuera poco, la suficiente inteligencia como para encontrarte por más que te escondas.  
Pero este pueblo no busca únicamente hacerte aceptar tu pasado y vivir en comunión con él, no; Silent Hill quiere tú alma, quiere el dolor en ti para alimentarse y hacerse más fuerte, por esto es un lugar tan oscuro y peligroso, no busca que sobrevivas pero si lo haces tendrás mucha suerte y vivirás siendo una mejor persona que posiblemente alcance sus mayores sueños y viva feliz, sin ninguna preocupación.

Salir de este oscuro lugar inmerso en penumbra y dolor, atravesar tus peores miedos convertidos en demonios vivientes, horribles criaturas y visiones que escapan de la imaginación humana es una tarea ardua a los que muy pocos sobreviven, si llegas a salir aprenderás a vivir plenamente.  
¿Te atreves a entrar a Silent Hill?  
**  
****Esta es mi historia.**

Desperté.  
Un punzante e insistente dolor recorría mis sienes haciéndome fruncir el entrecejo a causa de la molestia, sentía la boca seca y tenía mucho frío pero por sobre todo, no sabía donde estaba. Mire alrededor adolorida, sentía mi cuerpo entumecido a causa del frío suelo sobre el que mi cuerpo había estado tendido quien sabe cuanto tiempo. Incorporándome lentamente, fijaba mi vista en las paredes a mi alrededor intentando ver a través de la profunda oscuridad, cuando estuve consciente por el tiempo suficiente, logre escuchar un leve gorgoteo junto con el sonido de agua corriendo, aunque a penas sonaba como un eco.  
Entonces al apoyar mis manos en el suelo para ayudarme a levantarme, sentí como la superficie del suelo permanecía algo húmeda y empecé a notar un olor poco agradable en el ambiente.  
-¿Donde.. estoy? - Dije para mí misma en voz alta pero temblorosa y apagada, tal vez con la esperanza de que alguien respondiera, pero estaba sola.  
Poco a poco me levante y me di el suficiente valor como para caminar en aquella oscuridad, solo quería salir de allí, quería llegar a casa y sentirme a salvo. Mis primeros movimientos fueron torpes, buscaba alguna pared extendiendo mis brazos temblorosos y al dar con una, decidí guiarme por esta, arrastrando mi mano por la áspera y mohosa superficie de la misma, no era una textura agradable al tacto pero me ayudaba a no caerme y tal vez a encontrar una salida.

A medida que caminada, se podía oír el eco de mis pasos y mi agitada respiración por aquellos túneles oscuros, poco a poco mis ojos se fueron acostumbrando a la oscuridad y caí en cuenta de que estaba en lo profundo de un alcantarillado. Continué caminando asustada, tenía ganas de llorar y gritar por ayuda pero sabía que nadie acudiría, nadie me oiría gritar. ¿Para que gastar más aliento? Ya mi respiración era lo bastante inestable.  
Llegué a una zona un poco más amplia donde posiblemente se localizan las escaleras y algunas tuberías mayores, fue entonces cuando oí una especie de zumbido que me alarmó y me hizo encogerme de hombros del susto y temblar con más fuerza, di unos pasos atrás y note una pequeña luz a unos pocos metros, era un móvil que yacía olvidado en el suelo de las alcantarillas.  
Al identificar el susodicho objeto, corrí como pude hacia él, el zumbido sugería que había una llamada entrante y la posibilidad de comunicarme con alguien para pedir ayuda, pero cuando sujeté el aparato entre mis manos, ya era muy tarde.

1 Llamada perdida.  
Era lo único que decía junto con un ícono en la pantalla que me hacía entender que el móvil carecía de señal por los momentos.  
-¿Cómo... Cómo es posible!? ¡Si una llamada acaba de llegar! ¡Tiene que tener señal, joder, por favor!- Dije frustrada ya al borde del llanto y la desesperación pero debía mantener la calma así que respire profundo intentando calmarme a pesar de los frecuentes jadeos que se escapaban de mis labios. Tomé el móvil con la mayor firmeza que pude y ayudándome con la poca luz que este me proporcionaba me dispuse a buscar la salida de ese asqueroso lugar hasta que por fin di con una escalera de barras que llevaba hasta una tapa de alcantarilla, lo que posiblemente sería una salida.  
-Si, si. Gracias a Dios.- Suspire un poco aliviada guardando el móvil en mi bolsillo trasero para poder trepar por la escalera, la pesadilla recién comenzaba, pero era algo que yo ignoraba por esos momentos.

Subí con algo de dificultad las escaleras dando algunos pasos en falso hasta llegar a la tapa y empujarla hacia arriba, haciéndola a un lado para luego subir y sacar mi cuerpo por completo a través del agujero del alcantarillado; logré por fin salir y respirar aire un poco más fresco pero sin embargo, denso.  
Sin preocuparme por dejar la tapa en su lugar, seguí mi camino sin rumbo por unas calles lúgubres y desconocidas, pero sin embargo y por alguna razón, familiares. Seguí entonces hasta dar con un gran cartel iluminado por una luz muy tenue que me hizo levantar la mirada y leer...

Bienvenido, a Silent Hill.

****Gracias por pasarte por este huequito de la red y leer esto, no estoy segura si llamarlo fanfic y menos aún un creepypasta pero fue algo que se me ocurrió cuando me puse a imaginar como sería mi experiencia en Silent Hill debido a que es una de mis franquicias favoritas, posiblemente tenga una segunda parte, espero que lo hayas disfrutado.** **

****Dudo que sea necesario decir que la idea del pueblo de Silent Hill no me pertenece, el personaje si puesto que soy yo, es una idea de como podría ser mi historia en Silent Hill****


	2. Capítulo 2 - Completa Oscuridad

**Bienvenido a Silent Hill**

**Capítulo 2 – Completa oscuridad**

–¿Silent… Hill?

Me pregunté a mi misma en voz alta ¿Dónde quedaba eso? No es como si fuera muy buena en geografía como para saberlo pero nunca había oído hablar de aquel lugar, salvo en algunas historias de terror inventadas que mis amigas y yo contábamos en las fiestas de halloween, era imposible que aquel lugar existiera ¿Cierto? Era solo un cuento para asustar a los niños, y si existiera ¿Qué estaría haciendo yo allí? Bien, siempre quise conocer el supuesto 'pueblo maldito' pero jamás me atrevería a buscarlo en el mapa y mucho menos a llegar al mismo.

Decidí tragarme el miedo y continué caminando sin rumbo buscando alguna persona, alguna forma de comunicación. De pronto recordé el teléfono móvil que estaba en mi bolsillo, lo saque rápidamente para verificar si ya le llegaba señal fuera del alcantarillado, pero nada… sin señal. Suspiré.

Resignada, guarde el móvil de vuelta en mi bolsillo y continué caminando sin estar segura de a dónde dirigirme. No había ni un solo auto por aquella carretera, bueno, si había pero ninguno funcionando, solo unos cuantos estacionados. En cuanto mi camino me llevo a una zona con más casas y edificios, decidí buscar a alguien aunque no veía ni a una sola persona en las calles. Divisé un hospital a una cuadra de donde estaba, camine hasta él y me adentre allí, no sé que me impulso a entrar a este lugar, solo lo hice. Tal vez fue una mala decisión pero de seguro hubiera resultado en la misma situación si hubiera entrado a cualquier otro establecimiento en busca de ayuda.

–¿Hola? ¿…Hay alguien? Me perdí, necesito ayuda. ¿Hola..? – Dije lo más alto que mi voz me lo permitió, pues tenía miedo y el lugar se veía bastante desatendido, incluso abandonado. Nadie, absolutamente nadie. Continué caminando por los pasillos de aquel hospital, únicamente los que permanecían iluminados por completo, a pesar que fuera de día, estaba muy nerviosa como para entrar en algún pasillo donde las bombillas estaban dañadas por completo o a penas funcionaban. Podía hacerse de noche en cualquier momento. Subí escaleras, entré en habitaciones, registre casa sala posible en busca de cualquier señal de vida pero nada. Apreté los dientes llena de frustración y rompí en llanto, desesperada, asustada. Cada segundo que pasaba me sentía más sola y no quería pasar la noche en aquel lugar, quería ir a casa, quería ver a mi familia. No sabía exactamente donde estaba y no sabía cómo salir de allí. Después de todo tengo solo 16 años y no se valerme por mi misma, no completamente; mi familia siempre fue muy sobreprotectora en ese sentido, me llevaban y me traían a todas partes, nunca me dejaban sola ni me mandaban a hacer recados por mi cuenta. Me cuidaban como a una taza del más fino cristal. Siempre entre cuatro paredes, segura del mundo exterior, pero sin independencia o libertad.

Caminé hasta una silla aún entre llantos y me senté sobre esta, abrazando mis rodillas para poder esconder mi rostro entre las mismas; estaba en lo que parecía ser una sala de espera pero no le preste mayor atención al lugar donde estaba, me había recorrido ya gran parte del hospital, estaba cansada y tenía miedo, ya me daba igual cualquier cosa. Permanecí allí durante unos 15 minutos hasta que mi llanto era ya casi inaudible, entonces me pareció escuchar un ruido que me hizo levantar la cabeza de mis rodillas y mirar alrededor.

–… ¿Hola? – Sentí un poco de esperanza mientras me levantaba y me dirigía hacia la habitación donde se escucho el ruido, pero esta se desvaneció al ver que solo había sido un portalápices que había rodado desde el escritorio hasta el suelo y aún se mantenía rodando sobre este hasta que se detuvo por si solo. Suspire de nuevo, desilusionada y de nuevo triste. Sentí ganas de llorar por segunda vez pero un documento que estaba sobre aquel escritorio llamo mi atención. Parecía ser un historial médico de algún paciente. Mi curiosidad pudo más que el llanto y enseguida abrí aquella carpeta polvorienta, el nombre estaba borroso y no pude entenderlo del todo "¿Mary J-? ¿Marr-..? ¿Mari-…?" solo lo pase por alto y comencé a leer los reportes médicos donde anunciaba que el paciente había ingresado repetidas veces por golpes y lesiones en diferentes áreas, además de sangrado interno producto de las mismas. Parece que años antes el paciente también ingresó por diferentes laceraciones en los antebrazos. Mi cabeza comenzaba a doler cuando estaba a punto de leer con detalle una sección del documento donde estipulaba que el paciente había sido internado por sobredosis, entonces escuché una especie de alarma que resonaba desde fuera del hospital. –¿Qué…? – Todo el lugar comenzó a oscurecer, grité asustada y solté el documento arrinconándome a la pared más cercana, de pronto todo se fundió en una completa oscuridad.


End file.
